Simple as This
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan solamente trata de sobrevivir a su último año en la preparatoria, no quiere hablar sobre su madre ausente o la cantidad de libros de arte que hay en su librero. Especialmente no con Edward Cullen. Algunas cosas no son tan complicadas como lo parecen.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Simple as This<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

—¿Necesitas una bolsa?

—Oh no, gracias —murmuro mientras que el hombre detrás del mostrador imprime mi recibo.

—¿Planeando un viaje? —me pregunta, deslizando la pila de libros hacia mí. Toca ligeramente la portada de un libro acerca del arte en París antes de quitar su mano por completo.

—Algo así —miento, tomando mis libros para salir hacia el auto. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, está inclinada sobre el capo de su Pirus amarillo, hablando por teléfono. Ella solamente mide menos de metro y medio, pero sus piernas son largas y delgadas, bronceadas por sus vacaciones de una semana en California a principios del verano. Una brisa llega en ese momento, agitando algunos mechones de su cabello negro de su frente, con las puntas rosas resaltando en la luz. Tiene una flor de loto dibujada con un Sharpie en su bíceps y viste unos shorts. Alice me saluda cuando me ve salir de la tienda, terminando su conversación en el teléfono.

—¿Cómo está Susan? —le pregunto amablemente, deslizándome junto a ella.

—Susan está siendo tan molesta como siempre. —Alice suspira. Susan es su madre, y aunque sus intenciones siempre son buenas, puede llegar a ser algo asfixiante. Ella está tratando de organizar las fotos del último año de preparatoria de Alice, para aligerar un poco las tareas de verano de Alice (las cuales ella se rehúsa a empezar).

Alice mira los libros en mis brazos y rueda los ojos, antes de revisar su teléfono otra vez.

—¿Con estos cuántos son, Bella? ¿Quinientos libros de arte? —Ignoro su pregunta porque probablemente tenga razón, pero no me gusta su tono acusatorio.

—No lo sé, Alice, ¿cómo está _Jasper_? —Ante mi pregunta, se pega el teléfono al pecho, escondiéndolo de mí. Jasper Whitlock estaba en nuestra clase y había estado flirteando con Alice desde el primer año. Eran mejores amigos en la escuela primaria, pero la rareza de la secundaria los separó. Se han estado persiguiendo el uno al otro desde que tienen catorce y ahora se mandan mensajes constantemente, pero nunca se ven en persona. Más que nada, es bastante molesto.

Finalmente nos metemos al auto y Alice enciende la radio, en una estación indie que a ambas nos gusta poner demasiado fuerte mientras Alice canta al ritmo de la canción. Su voz es muy alta y yo descanso mi cabeza en la ventana, viendo volar a los árboles verdes. Todo es tan frondoso y yo, honestamente, amo Forks. Es una pequeña ciudad en Washington y difícilmente deja de llover. Es linda pero aburrida. Alice da vuelta en mi calle, un camino de grava justo afuera de la parte principal de la ciudad. Solamente hay un par de casas más en mi calle, una a cada lado de mi casa. La patrulla de papá no está estacionada, así que sé que llegará hasta tarde. Le digo a Alice que la veré mañana mientras salgo del auto y ella se pierde en la carretera, levantando algunas piedras en el camino.

Estoy abriendo la puerta cuando escucho a alguien llamar mi nombre. Se trata de Emmett, mi vecino. Él ha estado jugando fútbol desde que aprendió a caminar, y es una cosa enorme llena de músculos de casi dos metros de altura, lo cual resultaría amenazante si no tuviera unos amables ojos marrones ni contara chistes tan estúpidos de "knock-knock". Lo he conocido durante toda mi vida, pero a la distancia. Él es un año mayor que yo y se mueve en un ambiente totalmente diferente al mío. Por Dios, está saliendo con Rosalie Hale, la diosa rubia a la que todos adoran porque, en secreto, están aterrados de ella.

Emmett me saluda desde su buzón y yo lo saludo de vuelta.

—¿Conseguiste algo bueno? —me pregunta y asumo que habla de los libros en mis brazos.

—Sí, tenían la nueva biografía de Van Gogh que tanto había esperado —le respondo con alegría y él asiente como si lo entendiera, pero sé que solamente trata de ser amable—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto. Él revuelve su correo y levanta un sobre.

—Solo el pago de una colegiatura para el semestre de otoño. —Suspira—. No es Van Gogh pero es lo que tengo. —Río. Emmett va a una universidad comunitaria por un año o dos para ahorrar dinero y es claro que no está feliz al respecto.

Me despido de Emmett y entro a la casa —está oscuro y no me detengo durante mucho tiempo en la entrada— yendo directamente a mi cuarto para abrir las ventanas y cortinas. Es mi parte favorita de mi cuarto, el tener una pared completa de ventanas que permiten la entrada de la luz. Dejo mis libros junto a la enorme pila que está al lado de mi repisa llena de más libros. Tengo varias novelas pero, más que nada, mi biblioteca está compuesta por libros de arte. Biografías de artistas, enciclopedias, colecciones de museos, libros de texto, de todo en realidad. Tomo la biografía de Van Gogh y me acomodo en la cama. No dejo de leer hasta que se enciende la iluminación de la calle y mi papá me llama para comer pizza.

Mi papá, Charlie, se parece a mí, pero con algunas canas y con el rostro envejeciendo y más con el bigote que ha dejado crecer. Me mira con cautela cuando entro a la cocina porque no sabe de qué otra manera mirarme. Desde que mamá se fue, parece que me ve como una bomba de tiempo aunque le siga diciendo que estoy bien.

Cenamos en silencio. Me quedo mirando su uniforme y las arrugas en su frente mientras que él me lanza miradas preocupadas cuando yo juego con la comida.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Siempre le pregunto porque siento que debo hacerlo.

—Estuvo bien —comienza y generalmente cuenta una historia acerca de algo tonto que un oficial hizo por la tarde.

Sonrío en los momentos adecuados y limpio la mesa y guardo las sobras y espero que mi papá sea feliz. Él es callado y no está mucho tiempo en la casa, pero cuando está, sé que él me ama.

Es él quien se quedó.

* * *

><p>Era una tradición para mí y Alice ir a la cafetería Spartan la noche antes del primer día de clases. Siempre pedimos malteadas de chocolate y nos sentamos en la pequeña terraza del lugar, viendo a la gente sufrir por el término del verano.<p>

—Creo que voy a usar ese chaleco de mezclilla que encontré en la caridad con la falda negra que compré ayer —me dice Alice mientras se limpia un poco de crema batida de su mano.

—Punk —le digo ausentemente. Ha estado obsesionada con su atuendo de regreso a clases desde la semana pasada. Escucho a Alice suspirar.

—No creo que esté _tratando _de ser punk este año —me contesta—. Quizá use esa blusa rosa con la falda… —Y para ese punto había dejado de prestarle atención. Tomo de mi malteada con lentitud, observando la puesta de sol. Los colores y las sombras son demasiado hermosos y el paisaje parece algo que Monet pintaría, o quizá Turner. Suspiro con tristeza, sabiendo que jamás podría capturar este momento como se merecía ser capturado. Alice no lo nota y sigue hablando sobre la blusa rosa. Me molesta que se esté perdiendo este momento de belleza por un atuendo.

Ella golpea mi brazo y yo salgo de mi estupor, sintiéndome alarmada y al mismo tiempo culpable por haberla ignorado.

—Es _Jasper __—_susurra y sigo su mirada hacia la calle, viendo a Jasper venir hacia nosotras, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio con lentitud. Su playera está tan arrugada que parece como si hubiera dormido con ella. Puedo escuchar como Alice jadea impresionada y entiendo por qué, Jasper _es _lindo. Sus ojos son de un ligero tono azul y es agradable sin siquiera intentarlo. No puedo decir si él se mueve en el mismo ambiente que Rosalie o no.

Casi no noto que alguien camina junto a él y, por supuesto, ese a_lguien _es Edward Cullen. Edward se mudó a Forks después de nuestro primer año y jamás le he hablado, pero causó un gran revuelo cuando llegó aquí. Es muy alto y desgarbado y tiene unos pómulos tan afilados que podrían cortar vidrio. Su cabello es largo y jamás está en una sola dirección y sus ojos son de un verde oscuro. No de un verde azulado, no opacos, pero _verdes. _Como los árboles que rodean al pueblo.

No es como si me hubiera fijado, en realidad.

Las chicas se mueren por él y no puedo culparlas. Fue acosado por Rosalie Hale y Lauren Mallory de inmediato, pero nunca parece estar sin Jasper. Jamás he escuchado algún rumor sucio sobre él y después de un tiempo, él se desvaneció entre la gente.

Mientras se acercan a nosotras, pienso qué es lo que Alice va a hacer, qué es lo que Jasper iba a hacer. Se han estado mandando mensajes sin parar durante los últimos tres meses y me siento nerviosa _por_ ellos_. _¿Nos habrá visto Jasper? De repente Alice parece muy interesada en su malteada, sin levantar la vista de la crema batida en ella.

—Hey, Alice, Bella —saluda Jasper y, literalmente, suspiro de alivio. Siento a Alice relajarse a mi lado.

—Hey —decimos al unísono y Alice le dedica una cálida sonrisa. Las orillas de su boca se elevan. Es un gesto suave pero genuino. Miro a Edward y él me devuelve la mirada, apretando los labios. ¿Se ha puesto más alto?

—¿Qué los trae al Spartan? —pregunto amablemente porque Alice ha vuelto a estudiar su malteada.

—Pensamos en tomar un licuado —contesta Jasper—. Quizá podríamos unirnos a ustedes si no les molesta.

Las mejillas de Alice se tornan rosas.

—Eso estaría bien —le respondo. Jasper se ríe ligeramente antes de entrar al lugar. Alice exhala fuertemente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, tomando de mi malteada.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta a su alrededor? Dios, probablemente piensa que soy idiota. —Ruedo los ojos hacia ella.

—Oh, por favor. Solo habla con él. No sé por qué estás tan nerviosa, se conocen desde siempre —le digo con exasperación.

—Me gusta demasiado. No quiero arruinar las cosas —dice en un susurro y yo sigo bebiendo del vaso, no sabiendo qué decir. Prácticamente no tengo experiencia con los chicos, antes de cumplir dieciséis, pasé el verano entero con Jacob Black, el hijo de uno de los amigos de papá, besándonos en la playa de la reservación donde vive y viéndolo arreglar su auto en su garaje. Él terminó lo nuestro después de empezar la escuela en otoño porque "no iba a funcionar", pero nunca se explicó en realidad. Pasé como dos días triste por eso pero lo superé fácilmente. Él usaba demasiado la lengua y sus manos eran demasiado secas. Él había sido mi primer y único… lo que sea que haya sido.

Cuando vuelven los chicos, Jasper se sienta junto a Alice y me sorprendo al ver que Edward se sienta a mi lado. Él estira sus largas piernas en el pavimento. No entiendo cómo puede usar pantalones negros ajustados, yo uso unos simples jeans y estoy sudando.

—El cielo está lindo esta noche —dice él y su voz me sobresalta. Es rasposa y profunda y sus palabras no son las que yo esperaba. Asiento, mirando los matices rosas y azules que la puesta de sol está haciendo, agradecida de que Edward notara el cielo.

—Soy Bella, por cierto —le digo.

—Lo sé —me contesta, mirándome de soslayo—. Soy Edward.

—Lo sé —digo y no puedo evitar sonreír. Los ojos de bosque de Edward parecen divertidos.

No hablamos más; solamente bebemos nuestras malteadas y miramos al cielo, escuchando murmurar a Alice y Jasper, mirando el día transformarse en noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buena noche a todos! <strong>

**Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción *lanza confeti***

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo introductorio, dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews :) **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a la maravillosa Yanina por betear y a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Simple as This<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Alice me lleva a la escuela porque está lloviendo y hubiera tenido que usar mi bicicleta de otra manera. Papá había estado intentando conseguirme un auto de uno de sus amigos, pero aún necesita muchas reparaciones, comienzo a pensar que necesitaré de Alice y su auto por siempre. Ella se pasa todo el camino hablando sobre Jasper por encima de la música que escuchamos tan fuerte que apenas y puedo escuchar lo que dice, sin embargo, ella golpea mi mano cada vez que me inclino por el modulador de volumen.

Ella continúa hablando sobre Jasper mientras nos estacionamos y caminamos hacia el gimnasio para recoger nuestros horarios, deteniéndose solamente en el momento de separarnos. Mi horario este año es bastante bueno: Inglés avanzado, Cálculo, Física, Gimnasia, Ciencias políticas y dos periodos en el salón de estudios. Uno de ellos es un curso sobre Historia del arte. Técnicamente, la escuela no ofrece ese curso pero me dejan tomarlo porque una de las maestras de arte, la señora Cope, me ofreció ayuda. He tenido a la señora Cope durante toda la preparatoria, una vez en un curso de arte en general, otras veces por pintura, cerámica y dibujo. No era buena en ninguna de esas cosas pero nos gustaba hablar sobre el arte y ella apreciaba mis esfuerzos.

—Bella, por favor dime que tienes el almuerzo en el sexto periodo —dice Alice cuando me alcanza.

—Tengo el almuerzo en el sexto periodo —digo, comparando nuestros horarios. Lo único que tenemos en común es el almuerzo y Ciencias políticas pero era mejor que nada. Los profesores nos apresuran para las clases del primer periodo, así que nos separamos y yo camino hacia Física, hacia el final del edifico. Los de primer año caminan por los pasillos mirando hacia abajo y hay dos chicas de segundo año riéndose demasiado fuerte frente a mí. No hay nada nuevo y tengo que resistir un bostezo ante ese pensamiento.

Cuando llego a Física, Rosalie Hale está sentada a la mitad de la segunda fila, como lo ha hecho en todas las clases, todos los años. Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley están a su lado, susurrando entre ellas mientras Rosalie acomoda sus cosas en su escritorio con sus dedos con perfecta manicura.

Encuentro un asiento al fondo del salón y saco mi biografía de Van Gogh. Salto un poco, sorprendida, cuando el profesor entra y empieza la clase.

De esa manera transcurren mis clases hasta el almuerzo.

Alice prácticamente está corriendo hacia mi casillero, donde intercambio mis libros y trato de ignorar la mirada de Jessica Stanley desde el otro lado del pasillo. Solíamos ser amigas en la escuela secundaria pero al final nos separamos. No sé por qué está mirándome con tanto odio, pero comienza a incomodarme.

—¡Tengo tanto que decirte! —chilla Alice cuando llega junto a mí. Toma el último libro que necesito de mi casillero y azota la puerta antes de conducirnos hacia la cafetería. Alice y yo tenemos movimientos completamente opuestos, los míos son lentos, calculados. Las manos de Alice nunca dejan de moverse y su ritmo al caminar es como el de alguien del doble de su tamaño.

La cafetería ya está algo llena, la línea para la comida es larga pero nos formamos de todas maneras, tomando pizza y tazones de fruta. Alice nos compra un pequeño paquete de galletas para "celebrar el primer día del último año".

Una vez que encontramos una mesa al fondo del lugar, cerca de las ventanas, Alice comienza. Yo comienzo a morder mi pizza.

—¡Okay, adivina _quién _está en mi clase de Inglés! —No estoy segura si debo contestar, porque la respuesta es dolorosamente obvia, pero ella se queda callada así que decido hacerlo.

—¿Jasper? —contesto mientras muerdo un pedazo de peperoni.

—¡SÍ! —grita con una enorme sonrisa—. Se sentó junto a mí. Habló con Edward todo el tiempo pero aun así, tiene que significar algo, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente —le digo, y aunque no estoy tan segura, su sonrisa crece aún más. Lo dejo ir.

—¿Por qué Jessica está mandando tan malas vibras hacia tu dirección? —pregunta Alice, apuntando sobre mi hombro. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Jessica en la línea para la comida, con los ojos, prácticamente, lanzando fuego hacia mí. Le doy una mirada que dice: "qué-estás-haciendo" y ella me ve con más odio. Me volteo hacia Alice cuando Edward Cullen me mira desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Me mira directamente a los ojos pero desvía la mirada con rapidez, como si lo hubiera atrapado o algo así. Toma su pizza y asiente a algo que el chico sentado frente a él le dice y no puedo evitar notar lo musculosos que se ven sus brazos en la playera que está usando. Tiene una mancha negra en su mano y su cabello bronce se ve más revuelto de lo habitual.

Como sea. Me vuelvo hacia Alice ahora.

Ella está sonriéndome.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, comiéndome una fresa.

—Acabas de mirar a Edward Cullen _a plena luz del día en la cafetería _—Alice ríe—, no hay duda alguna del porqué Jessica quiere arrancarte la cabeza. —Ruedo los ojos dramáticamente.

—_Él _estaba _mirándome _—le contesto y ella me sonríe con sospecha. Sé hacia dónde se dirige esto así que le digo—: Me pregunto lo que Jasper pensó de tu atuendo.

Alice sonríe y no menciona a Edward Cullen por el resto del almuerzo. Trato de mantenerme enfocada en Alice pero siento que alguien está mirándome, quizá Jessica. Quizá Edward. No volteó a ver quién.

* * *

><p>—Diviértete en Gimnasia —dice Alice después de Ciencias políticas. Gimo, porque odio Gimnasia. No tengo coordinación alguna ni el deseo de jugar basquetbol con un montón de chicos competitivos. Para empeorar las cosas, Rosalie y Jessica están en mi clase y ya están sentadas en las gradas cuando entro al gimnasio.<p>

Trato de pasar rápidamente pero la suave voz de Jessica me detiene. Todo lo que dice suena dulce, incluso si está abusando de ti verbalmente. Me preparo para esto.

—Así que, ¿tú y Edward Cullen, huh? —Escucho el escepticismo, pero también los celos, en su voz. Rosalie me mira con indiferencia.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con incredulidad. Agradezco que nadie esté a nuestro alrededor, los chismes viajan con rapidez en una escuela tan pequeña como esta.

—Los vi ayer en el Spartan —me dice—. Y su pequeño intercambio de miradas en la cafetería.

—Él y Jasper solo se detuvieron para hablar con Alice. —Suspiro—. Créeme; no está pasando nada conmigo y Edward Cullen. Es todo tuyo.

Esto parece satisfacerla porque me dedica una última mirada y se gira hacia Rosalie, permitiéndome irme, a la parte trasera de las gradas.

El entrenador Clapp nos da nuestros uniformes y comienza a pasar lista mientras leo mi libro hasta que es tiempo de mi última clase en el día: Estudio independiente. Prácticamente suspiro de alivio cuando entro al salón de la señora Cope. Ella tiene las luces fluorescentes apagadas y lámparas prendidas por todo el salón, con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando suevamente las ventanas al fondo del salón. Tiene trabajos de estudiantes pasados pegados por las paredes y siempre está sonando música instrumental en el salón. Estoy más que calmada; su salón es mi único lugar seguro en la escuela.

Dejo mis cosas en la mesa y saco mi libro, el cuál casi termino para este punto del día. No creo que la señora Cope tenga en verdad una clase en este periodo así que me sorprendo al oír que alguien más entra unos minutos después. Alzo la vista para descubrir a Edward Cullen dejando su mochila en la mesa que está a mi lado, no creo que se haya percatado de mi presencia porque salta ligeramente cuando hacemos contacto visual.

—Hola —digo, más que nada para evitar el incómodo silencio que nos rodea.

—Hey —me dice con su voz rasposa, una sonrisa torcida comienza a formarse en su rostro. Noto el hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla derecha antes de volver a mi lectura. Él está sacando cosas de su mochila y moviendo cosas a su alrededor, lo cual es más que distractor, levanto la vista para verlo con un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujos, acomodándose en su asiento. Trato de concentrarme en mi libro pero solamente miro las páginas, preguntándome qué está dibujando, por qué está aquí y si volverá a hablarme.

Contesta a mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Van Gogh, ¿huh? ¿Algo interesante? —me pregunta, sus ojos verdes son suaves y su sonrisa aún es torcida.

—Por supuesto, es _Van Gogh _—le respondo de inmediato y Edward ríe. Estaba por comenzar a hablar sobre mi libro pero, por suerte para Edward, la señora Cope entra al salón cubierta de barro, murmurando disculpas para nosotros antes de sentarse frente a mí con un paquete en las manos.

—Bella, cariño, esto es lo que el examen abarcará, tengo algunos libros pero estaba pensando que podrías hacer algunos ensayos para prepararte, quizá algunos proyectos de arte… —Y me lanza miles de ideas que comienzo a escribir en la libreta. Puedo ver a Edward sobre su hombro todo el tiempo, dibujando y sonriendo—. Así que creo que este curso puede terminar siendo una muy buena experiencia de aprendizaje, además de obtener créditos para la universidad. El arte siempre ha sobresalido en ti, Bella.

—Lo sé, señora Cope —le digo y ella acaricia mi hombro mientras se levanta—. ¿Debo empezar a buscar artistas para compararlos? —le pregunto y ella levanta los pulgares en aprobación.

—Quizá puedas conseguir que Edward te ayude —ofrece y él levanta la vista cuando escucha su nombre—. Él solamente está perdiendo el tiempo en estos periodos.

Él rueda los ojos hacia ella y ella hace lo mismo.

—En realidad uso este periodo para trabajar en mi carpeta, ¿sabe? —dice exasperado, pero creo que su tono es de broma.

—¿Carpeta? —pregunto antes de poder detenerme.

—Para la escuela de arte —dice y se ríe porque, probablemente, luzco muy sorprendida. Nunca visualicé a Edward como un artista pero supongo que eso explica las manchas negras en sus manos.

—Eso es… impresionante —le digo con lentitud, insegura de mi elección de palabras. Él me sonríe.

—Gracias. —No hablamos más por el resto del periodo, aunque quiero preguntarle más sobre su arte. Puedo oír a la señora Cope susurrando en su escritorio y el lápiz de Edward en el papel, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por terminar mi libro. La campana suena y solamente me faltan dos páginas para terminar, así que me quedo y las termino, poniéndome un poco sentimental como siempre lo hago cuando leo sobre Van Gogh. Él solamente era un triste y solitario hombre que quería pintar. Estaba un poco loco pero, aun así, era un genio. Edward guarda sus cosas lentamente y, si no lo supiera, diría que lo hace a propósito. Cuando levanto la vista después de cerrar el libro, Edward se ha ido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! <strong>

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus review´s, sus follow´s y sus fav´s. En verdad que aprecio demasiado cada uno de ellos :´) **

**Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y aquí estos muchachos ya hablaron un poquito más, yay!, ya veremos que pasa entre ellos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y a Yanina por betear :) **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Simple as This<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

—Isabella Marie Swan, no te atrevas a tocar ese grano —dice Alice desde la otra habitación. Frunzo el ceño, ¿_cómo es que siempre lo sabe?_

—Pero, Alice, es demasiado _grande y blanco _—me quejo. El grano ha ido creciendo desde que la escuela empezó hace una semana, primero como un pequeño bulto rojo en mi frente hasta convertirse en esta gigante montaña irritada de terror adolescente.

—Déjalo ir, solamente lo empeorarás. —Suspiro porque sé que tiene razón, pero es demasiado tentador. Pongo mi cabello castaño sobre mi rostro, contemplando mi flequillo en completa desesperación. No había tenido un flequillo desde… bueno, desde que mi mamá aún estaba cerca. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Recojo mi cabello rápidamente y aplico más crema en el monstruo de mi frente, mirándome por mucho tiempo en el espejo. Mi cara es redonda, mis mejillas siempre tienen un tono rosado, mi nariz es algo respingona. Tengo los inicios de unos círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos por no tener suficiente sueño esta semana. Necesito ser menos perezosa con mi maquillaje.

Y normalmente, no me importaría.

Pero Edward Cullen me está volviendo loca.

Es su sonrisa, sus dientes son tan lindos y derechos, y durante la semana pasada, he visto muchas versiones de ellas. Está esta gran sonrisa que tiene cuando la señora Cope lo halaga por su trabajo (aún no he visto nada de eso, para mi desgracia). Ilumina su rostro por completo. Juro que el brillo de sus ojos aumenta. Está la pequeña sonrisa que me dedica, la torcida en la que el lado derecho de su boca se eleva, dejándome ver algunos de sus dientes, así como el hoyuelo en su mejilla. Está la sonrisa que veo en el almuerzo cuando trato de no mirarlo a través de la sala. Cuando alguien en su mesa dice algo y rompe nuestro contacto, la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos como las otras.

Me pregunto si él en verdad es feliz de estar ahí.

Me pregunto si yo lo haría más feliz.

Y es entonces cuando comienzo a avergonzarme de la imagen en el espejo, mi rostro todo rojo y con manchas, mi camiseta tan holgada sobre mí, dándome cuenta de lo grandes que parecen mis caderas en estos pantalones.

—¿Ya has caído? —grita Alice y yo gimo fuertemente en respuesta.

No sé por qué está pasando esto. No es como si habláramos tanto en clases, él aún se sienta en otra mesa, dibujando o lo que sea que haga y yo trato de concentrarme en investigar para mi tema pero, honestamente, él me distrae. De vez en cuando él suspira o murmura algo para sí bajo su aliento, yo lo miro y él está pasándose una mano por ese cabello bronce tan rebelde y yo estoy preocupándome por mi apariencia en mi baño un lunes por la noche mientras Alice pasea por mi habitación.

Porque se supone que Jasper va a llamarla esta noche.

Y probablemente la invitará a salir.

Finalmente salgo del baño y encuentro a Alice prácticamente haciendo un agujero en mi piso con su pie, retorciendo sus manos. Me siento en la cama junto a su teléfono y saco el libro de Van Gogh de mi mochila, aventándolo a la pila de libros al lado de mi cama, todos los libros que había leído en el verano. Alice hace una mueca ante el _ruido_ que hace el libro al caer.

—Siempre puedes hablar se eso si quieres —me dice, finalmente deteniendo su movimiento del pie. Frunzo el ceño hacia ella—. Quiero decir, han pasado seis años, difícilmente dices una palabra sobre ella —empiezo a detenerla, a interrumpirla, pero ella sigue hablando—: nunca has llorado, para nada. Nunca hiciste algo, nunca _reaccionaste. _

—No soy una persona emocional, eso es todo —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Alice rueda los ojos.

—Eso es una mierda y tú lo sabes, Bella. Ella es tu _madre _y estos libros, son… —Esta vez no tengo que detenerla porque su teléfono comienza a sonar y vibrar y sus ojos se abren por completo.

—¡Contesta! —le grito, prácticamente arrojándole el teléfono. La expresión en su rostro es de emoción y terror absoluto.

—¡Alice! —digo y ella finalmente contesta con un "¿hola?" tranquilo pero la veo pasarse la mano por su rostro.

La veo sonrojarse y sonreír mientras le murmura algo a Jasper. Vuelvo a mi tarea y Alice se va una hora después, aún en el teléfono. Promete llamarme después. Cuando ella se va, dejo mis notas a un lado y agarro un libro sobre las pinturas de las mujeres en la Grecia antigua.

Alice llama después. Saldrá con Jasper el viernes.

* * *

><p>La escuela pasa demasiado lenta. Alice está ansiosa por su cita, cada vez que pasamos a Jasper en el pasillo, su rostro se torna de un color púrpura y su sonrisa es tan grande que me sorprende que su rostro no se parta a la mitad. Ella dice que él habla con ella en clase, pero no puedo imaginarme cómo va eso.<p>

El viernes, nos pasamos el almuerzo imaginando diferentes escenarios para su cita. Jasper no le ha dicho nada acerca del lugar al que irán, pero le aseguro que no será nada extravagante o salvaje. Jasper es demasiado calmado para hacer algo como eso. Estoy comiendo mi sándwich —el pavo es más gris de lo que debería— y tratando de prestar atención a lo que Alice está diciendo, pero Edward acaba de sentarse en su mesa habitual y usa esta playera de mezclilla que está _casi_ abrochada y no puedo quitar mis ojos de él. Y por supuesto, él nota mi mirada y cuando se encuentra con mis ojos, me da una sonrisa torcida tan rápida que casi parece que no puede evitarla. Le sonrío de vuelta y escucho a Alice aclararse la garganta y la encuentro mirándome expectante.

—Así que, querida Bella, ¿acaso veo citas dobles en nuestro futuro? —Frunzo el ceño ante su tono.

—Eres tan molesta —me quejo, recargando mi frente en la mesa.

—Él se está riendo de ti. —Se ríe y yo alzo la cabeza inmediatamente y ella se ríe aún más fuerte cuando hago contacto visual con Edward. Su boca está abierta y no deja de mirarme de inmediato. Su sonrisa es suave pero tiene el ceño fruncido. Desvío la vista primero.

* * *

><p>Edward se sienta frente a mí durante el periodo de estudio independiente hoy. Quiero decir, en la <em>misma mesa<em> frente a mí. Veo mis notas de mi libro de arte griega cuando escucho la silla enfrente de mí rechinar en el suelo. Alzo la vista y Edward está acomodándose en la mesa, sacando su libro de dibujos, plumas y otros papeles. Lo miro hasta que me devuelve la mirada. Me sonríe.

—No le veía sentido a sentarme lejos de ti. Somos prácticamente compañeros —dice y aunque se encoge de hombros, sus ojos brillan. Sigo mirándolo.

—A menos que quieras que me vaya para allá —dice lentamente y yo pestañeo.

—¡No! —digo, probablemente demasiado alto y rápido—. Quiero decir, sí, tienes razón. —Se ríe suavemente.

—Okay, así que, ¿en qué estás trabajando? —me pregunta y parece genuinamente interesado.

—Uh, trato de comparar los retratos de las mujeres en la Grecia antigua y el siglo XIX en París. Es fascinante en verdad porque cualquiera pensaría que por la diferencia de tiempo, no debería haber similitud alguna entre ambos pero hay suficientes evidencias para demostrar que el tiempo no cambia los trabajos. —Y me detengo porque siento que estoy hablando demasiado. Alice suele cortarme antes de llegar tan lejos y mi papá suele dejar de prestarme atención.

—¿Has revisado los trabajos de Renoir? —me pregunta y siento mis ojos abrirse al máximo ante la mención del artista.

—Y-Yo no —murmuro y Edward pasa el resto del periodo hablándome de Pierre-Auguste Renoir y cómo era algo sexista. No abre su cuaderno de dibujos y la señora Cope no le dice que se ponga a trabajar. En lugar de eso, se sienta en su escritorio sonriendo y resolviendo crucigramas.

Seguimos hablando después de que la campana suena. Edward me espera mientras recojo mis cosas, diciéndome de esta exhibición sobre Renoir que vio en Chicago algunos años atrás.

—El Instituto de Arte estaba bastante cerca de donde vivía, mi mamá y yo solíamos ir todo el tiempo —dice Edward mientras se cuelga la mochila. Tiene algunos pines encima, bandas que nunca había escuchado.

—¿Vivías en Chicago? —pregunto mientras salimos al pasillo. La gente se amontona a nuestro alrededor, apurándose a los casilleros, pero nosotros caminamos con lentitud. Estoy insegura acerca de mi próximo movimiento: ¿debo seguirlo? ¿Ir a mi casillero? ¿Esa chica nos está mirando? Decido caminar a mi casillero y ver lo que pasa.

—Sí, toda mi vida —dice con una sonrisa triste—. Hasta que mi papá consiguió un trabajo en el hospital del pueblo. Él es de aquí, mamá es de Chicago. Aunque creo que le gusta aquí. —Empiezo a descubrir que Edward es una persona muy abierta. Me da más información de la que había preguntado pero me alegro. Todo lo que dice es interesante y siento que no he dejado de sonreír desde que se sentó frente a mí.

Cuando llegamos a mi casillero, me detengo y Edward luce confundido.

—Mi casillero —digo, poniendo la combinación. Él sonríe.

—Te veo el lunes —me dice y se va en la dirección por la que venimos hasta girar en una esquina.

Escondo mi sonrisa con la puerta de mi casillero.

* * *

><p>—¿Hubo lengua involucrada? —le preguntó a Alice esa noche por teléfono. Es casi la una de la mañana y estoy terriblemente cansada, pero la voz emocionada de Alice me mantiene despierta.<p>

—Una dama no anda divulgando esas cosas —me dice y hago una pausa porque sé lo que va a decir—. PERO SÍ HUBO LENGUA Y MANOS INVOLUCRADAS Y, BELLA, ES TAN BUENO BESANDO.

Alice me ha contado todos los detalles de su cita con Jasper desde hace una hora, empezando por cómo la recogió ("me abrió la puerta del auto, es _todo_ un caballero") hasta su cena de hamburguesas en Port Angeles. No es para nada el estilo de Alice pero había sido al atardecer y romántico. Caminaron por la ciudad mientras Alice hablaba y Jasper escuchaba y la besó bajo un poste de luz. Luego en el carro. Luego en su puerta principal.

—Así que, ¿están juntos ahora? —pregunto y la escucho suspirar.

—Solo hemos salido una vez, Bella. No puedo ponerle una etiqueta aún. —Prácticamente puedo escucharla rodar los ojos. Me río y ella también.

—Te dejo dormir —me dice—. Te veo mañana. ¡Buenas noches, Bell!

—Buenas noches, Al —le digo pero cuando cuelga, no me voy a la cama. Difícilmente lo hago. En su lugar, tomo un libro y leo hasta que mis ojos se cierran.

Despierto en mi libro la siguiente mañana, con un dolor horrible en el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buena noche a todos!<strong>

**¿Como ven las pequeñas interacciones entre Edward y Bella? ¿Y la relación entre Alice y Jasper? Dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a Yanina por el beteo :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Simple as This<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Los siguientes dos meses transcurren sin novedades. Alice y Jasper salen en más citas y se besan seguido, pero se niegan a aceptar su situación como una relación. Jasper ocasionalmente aparece en las sesiones de estudio o nuestras cenas y no tengo problema con ello. Él se ríe de mis chistes y hablamos demasiado de música.

Edward y yo hablamos más en Estudio independiente, él se sienta en mi mesa todos los días. Habla conmigo acerca de mis proyectos, ahora estoy trabando en un kit Paint-by-Numbers* de Monet para probar un punto acerca de la accesibilidad de los famosos cuadros de arte. Edward solamente _habla._ Demasiado. Sé que el nombre de su madre es Esme y que cocina demasiado y su jardín es su orgullo, pero aún no se acostumbra a este clima. Él es alérgico a las nueces y su lengua se inflama si las come. Su artista favorito es el realista Eduard Manet y piensa que su cuadro _Luncheon on the Grass _es una de las pinturas más importantes de todos los tiempos. Una vez comió tres burritos de chipotle de un solo jalón y estuvo enfermo durante toda la noche pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo porque Jasper le había apostado veinte dólares a que no podía hacerlo.

Pero no me malentiendan, Edward me hace muchas preguntas. Él se interrumpía a mitad de una oración para, casualmente, preguntarme algo así como: «¿Bella? ¿Dónde solías ir de vacaciones cuando eras niña?»

Y yo quería decir: «Realmente no salíamos de vacaciones cuando era niña. Mi mamá y yo fuimos a una playa en el norte de California un verano pero solamente porque ella y mi papá peleaban demasiado y ella amenazaba con dejarlo. Y luego en verdad lo dejó, así que las vacaciones de cualquier tipo terminaron. No he dejado esta área de Washington en más de seis años».

En su lugar, le contestaba con un: «Nunca salimos de vacaciones».

No sé si es mi tono de voz o la manera en que no lo miro a los ojos o si no le interesa en lo absoluto, pero Edward nunca me presiona con estas cosas. Acepta mis repuestas y sigue adelante, pero su tono de voz cambia, es casi distractor y casi maniaco. Cuando finalmente lo miro a los ojos, éstos están llenos de entendimiento.

Es difícil mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero es más difícil no hacerlo.

Así que mientras yo sé mucho de Edward, soy demasiado consciente de que él no sabe nada de mí, aparte de vagos detalles. No puedo decidir si esto me molesta o si me gusta la distancia que pone entre nosotros. Me gusta tener esa pequeña barrera arriba, Alice odia la manera en la que mantengo a la gente lejos de mí, dice que no es emocionalmente sano pero yo no conozco a la gente demasiado bien para saber si vale la pena dejar de hacerlo. Si estás menos apegado a una persona, duele menos cuando pierdes a esa persona. Inserten a Alice rodando los ojos aquí.

Edward aún no me ha enseñado nada de su cuaderno de dibujos. Siempre lo mantiene en un ángulo en el cual es imposible ver algo y siento raro de preguntarle si puedo verlo. Los cuadernos de dibujos parecen algo personal para mí y, aunque Edward parezca una de esas personas que lo comparten todo, el hecho de que aún no me lo haya ofrecido él mismo, me hace detenerme.

Hoy, Edward me pregunta qué voy a hacer por Halloween.

—Para ser honesta —comienzo—. Ni siquiera recordé que era Halloween hasta que vi a Alice, ¿has visto su atuendo de hoy? Es ridícula.

—Sí, la falda de poodle, ¿verdad? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Bella —mi corazón salta cuando dice mi nombre—, Jasper está usando una chaqueta de cuero y su cabello está peinado hacia atrás. No con gel. _Engrasado* _hacia atrás.

—¿Estás diciendo que planearon esto? —Edward sonríe con su sonrisa enorme.

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. —Suelto unas cuantas risas. Hemos estado hablando sobre Alice y Jasper por semanas, no pudiendo comprender la razón por la que no se llaman una pareja cuando es obvio que están haciendo cosas de parejas.

—En fin, nunca respondiste mi pregunta —dice Edward casualmente mientras comienzo a aplicarle un poco de verde a mi pintura.

—Probablemente trabajar en mi ensayo para Inglés —digo y Edward suspira.

—Aunque eso suena increíble, Emmett McCarty ofrecerá una fiesta esta noche.

—Lo sé —le digo—. Lo cual es estúpido porque mi padre va a detenerla de inmediato. Ha vivido al lado de un policía durante toda su vida, es decir, vamos Emmett. —Mi parloteo es cortado por el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—¿Vives al lado de Emmett?

—Sí —le digo, hundiendo mi brocha en el bote de pintura junto a mí.

—Nunca te había visto por ahí. Huh.

—¿Estás en casa de Emmett mucho tiempo?

—No demasiado, pero él y Jasper son amigos —dice, jugando con la esquina de su cuaderno de dibujos. Ni siquiera lo ha abierto hoy. Solo está en la mesa, con las hojas usadas y algunas un poco rotas. Asiento, porque he visto a Jasper ahí. Se sientan en el porche algunas veces o juegan baloncesto si el clima es agradable.

—¿Así que vas a ir? —pregunto, rogando porque mi rostro se mantuviera en su tono pálido natural.

—Sí

—Quizá te vea ahí —le digo en voz baja, sin mirarlo. Siento mis latidos en mis oídos.

—Eso estaría muy bien. —Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, papá trabajará hasta tarde, como lo hace cada Halloween, y ahora puedo ver cómo es que Emmett puede organizar su fiesta porque el último lugar que el jefe revisaría, sería su propia casa (y las casas vecinas, supongo). Alice está en mi baño, aplicando cuidadosamente su maquillaje en los ojos. Yo estoy sentada en el suelo, trabajando en una solicitud para Northwestern. No creo entrar pero Alice dice que no pasa nada con al menos enviar el formulario. Hasta ahora, he llenado solicitudes para la Universidad de Washington en Seattle y he buscado otras escuelas por aquí, aunque no estoy segura de querer quedarme por esta área.<p>

—¿Así que Edward te preguntó si irías con Emmett? —pregunta Alice. Asiento hacia su reflejo en el espejo—. Parece que espera verte ahí. Lo que significa que necesitas apagar esa computadora y dejar que te arregle el cabello. —Gimo.

—Alice, sabes que odio las fiestas y necesito terminar con esta solicitud para poder recibir mi carta de rechazo pronto. Apuesto que no tardará nada en llegar. —Alice me ignora.

—Solo ven conmigo, no es como si fuera difícil para ti volver a casa si cambias de opinión.

* * *

><p>Así que, una hora después, mi cabello está en rizos y es un desastre alrededor de mi cabeza y Alice dice que es "cabello de sexo" pero yo me siento como un león. Me siento cohibida cuando ella comienza a aplicarme maquillaje en los ojos y estoy agradecida de que no vaya a elegir mi ropa. Usaré unos leggings y una chaqueta.<p>

—Bibliotecaria sexy —bromeo con Alice mientras me pongo las botas. Ella rueda los ojos hacia mí, pero no protesta. Se ha quitado su falda poodle y ahora tiene un vestido muy corto pero que tiene un buen corte y manga larga. También está usando unas grandes botas. Su cabello está recogido hacia un lado y sus labios están pintados de un rojo dramático.

Para cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Emmett, los carros están abarrotados en mi calle y puedo escuchar música saliendo de una ventana abierta. Hay algunas personas sentadas en el porche, fumando, y Alice las saluda cuando pasamos junto a ellas para entrar. No es tan horrible como pensé que sería. Emmett no tenía una gran casa y hay mucha gente aquí, así que está apretado pero no fuera de control. El aniversario de sus padres es pronto así que ellos siempre se toman unos días libres y se van a una cabaña. Su mesa del comedor está siendo usada como mesa de ping pong y todo el mundo parece ya estar ebrio. Alice y yo tomamos bebidas de la cocina y salimos al patio trasero, donde hay varios grupos reunidos. Emmett está aquí hablando con Rosalie y Jasper, sosteniendo una cerveza con una mano y avivando el fuego en una fogata. Rosalie parece tan indiferente como siempre y noto que no tiene una cerveza en la mano como todo el mundo. Jasper no es la excepción y nos saluda a Alice y a mí. Su sonrisa combina con la de Alice y ella prácticamente flota hacia él, dejándome atrás.

—¿Esa es Bella Swan? —pregunta Emmett y siento mis mejillas arder.

—Hey, Emmett —le digo con cautela.

—Nunca pensé que te vería aquí, me alegra que vinieras. Conoces a Rosalie y Jasper, ¿cierto? —Asiento y Rosalie alza una ceja hacia mí—. ¿Sabían que Bella ha sido mi vecina por siempre y que nunca ha venido a una de mis fiestas? —Emmett ríe y no puedo decir si está ebrio o no.

—Wow. —Es todo lo que Rosalie dice. Miro hacia Alice en busca de ayuda pero ella está susurrándole algo a Jasper y tengo el presentimiento de que la he perdido por la noche. Por suerte, Emmett llama mi atención de nuevo y pasa la mayor parte de la hora siguiente contándome historias y chistes e incluso veo a Rosalie sonreír y es espectacular. Está a la mitad de una historia acerca de clavados en La Push cuando escuchamos que algo se rompe adentro.

—Siempre pasa —murmura y camina, extrañamente alegre, hacia adentro, con Rosalie siguiéndolo de cerca. No puedo ver a Alice o Jasper y estoy contemplando la posibilidad de irme cuando la puerta se abre y Edward Cullen entra tambaleándose con Jessica Stanley colgada de su brazo. Están riendo y tan cerca entre ellos que me encuentro paralizada por el dolor que siento en el pecho.

Porque soy tan, tan estúpida.

¿Por qué Edward me había invitado aquí? ¿Por qué pensé que algo pasaría? ¿Qué era lo que quería que pasara?

Estas repentinas emociones me dan la respuesta a mis preguntas: había empezado a sentir algo por Edward. Verdaderos sentimientos que nunca había sentido y eso es muy peligroso, ¿cierto? Estoy agradecida por la distancia que puse entre nosotros. Había tropezado hoy cuando le dije que vendría y ahora sé que había sido un error.

Dios, ¿_yo _con _Edward Cullen?_

¿Pueden imaginarlo?

Es solo que no pensé que doliera demasiado. Veo a Jessica reír fácilmente con él, lucen tan cómodos juntos y sé que esa nunca podré ser yo. Soy tan rígida, tan cautelosa. Difícilmente puedo mantener una conversación con él sin hablar de algo más que no sea arte. Soy un desastre.

Estoy dejando mi bebida cerca de la fogata y a punto de irme a casa cuando Edward me ve y su rostro prácticamente se parte en dos cuando me sonríe.

Intento demasiado no llorar.

Tan estúpida.

—¡Bella! —grita y se aleja de Jessica. Ella me dedica una mirada venenosa y sale tras de él. Pronto, ambos están frente a mí y me siento increíblemente abrumada—. ¡Bella, estás aquí! —Arroja su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y yo me encojo involuntariamente, no porque no sea agradable, sino porque nunca significaría lo que yo quería que significara. Edward me mira incrédulo, pero mantiene su brazo ahí. Es cálido y puedo sentir sus músculos moverse por mi hombro. _Mantente en calma, Swan._

—Sí —me rio débilmente y Jessica hace ruido con su pie.

—He estado esperando que llegaras y ahora finalmente estás _aquí_ —dice alegremente y Dios, está tan ebrio pero huele como pasto fresco y jabón.

—Ya llevo tiempo aquí —le digo y él trata de enfocarse en mí pero tiene problemas para ello.

—¿De verdad? Dios, Bella eres tan genial, ¿acaso Bella no es genial, Jess?

—Lo es —sisea y yo miro mis zapatos—. Quizá debería ir a buscarte un poco de agua —ofrece, y comienzo a separarme de él, pero aprieta su agarre en mi hombro.

—Nah, Jess, ve a divertirte. Yo quiero estar con mi amiga, Bella. —Agita su mano hacia ella y ella luce furiosa cuando entra en la casa—. ¿Cuál es su problema? —dice Edward, tambaleándose. Nos siento en una silla que estaba cerca pero aun así él no suelta su agarre en mis hombros.

—Acabas de rechazarla, amigo —le digo, y él resopla. Está poniéndose frío aquí afuera, así que la gente comienza a meterse a la casa, solo algunas personas permanecen junto al fuego.

—Bella, yo. —Suspira—. Necesito recostarme, creo. —Se empieza a estirar en la banca. Su cabeza termina en mi regazo. Él me mira con esos ojos verdes. Luchan por mantenerse abiertos, con sus oscuras y gruesas pestañas. No puedo moverme, estoy congelada, tensa como una tabla, con las manos pegadas a los costados.

—En verdad pienso que eres genial —dice después de un momento de silencio y finalmente sus ojos se cierran. Una de mis manos recorre su cabello y estoy horrorizada por la acción, ¿qué tan escalofriante puedo ser? Pero su cabello se siente tan suave que no puedo evitarlo. Está tan ebrio que quizá no recuerde esto por la mañana. Paso mis dedos por las ondas cobrizas. ¿Esto cuenta como acoso? La boca de Edward se transforma en una de sus pequeñas sonrisas torcidas y deja salir un suave suspiro.

—Oh, Bella. —Suspira más fuerte y pienso que va a quedarse dormido. En su lugar, continúa hablando, lo cual no es nada sorprendente—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el arte? No te ofendes, pero eres terrible para el arte, eso de Paint by Numbers quedó fatal.

Me rio con algo de dolor, no porque tenga razón sino porque está tan cerca que puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—Hablo en serio —señala. Incluso abre sus ojos para probarlo—. Dame una respuesta real, no una de tus habituales respuestas misteriosas. Eres tan frustrante, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo siento. —Suspiro. Ha hecho la gran pregunta. No puedo decirle, no así, quizá nunca. No puedo permitir que viejas heridas se abran. Necesito mantener a Edward más lejos de mí que antes, está preguntándome algo que solamente Alice sabe y ella conoce solo ciertos detalles.

Pero tampoco puedo mentirle a él.

—El arte me ayuda a encontrar cosas que he perdido.

* * *

><p>*Los kit de Paint-by-Numbers son unos paquetes que contienen un dibujo y unas acuarelas; las acuarelas vienen numeradas, al igual que las partes del dibujo para que pintes de acuerdo a los números... soy pésima explicando cosas pero espero que haya quedado un poco claro.<p>

*En el original, se hace una referencia a la película _Grease. _

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buena noche! <strong>

**No sé a ustedes pero a mi me encantó este capítulo, ¿como vieron a estos muchachos ahora? Espero sus reviews con todas sus opiniones :)**

**Muchas gracias a todxs por leer y a Yanina por betear *emojis de corazón* **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Simple as This<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

El nombre de mamá es Renée. Su cabello es de un castaño más claro que el mío y más ondulado, aunque lo mantiene corto porque odia la manera en que le estorba al trabajar. Siempre usa un par de botas de lluvia azules y tararea canciones viejas cuando lava los platos.

Al menos, lo hacía.

No la he visto o escuchado nada de ella en seis años.

Tal vez sea rubia ahora. Tal vez le guste el rock pesado.

No podría saberlo.

Cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que me hacía sándwiches de mortadela y me leía demasiados libros acerca de princesas y piratas y animales parlantes. Las paredes de nuestra casa estaban cubiertas de pinturas famosas. Monet, Van Gogh, Klimt, Warhol, demasiados pintores. Mamá amaba el arte, incluso pintaba un poco en cerámica. Aún tengo un pequeño tazón que ella me hizo en mi tocador, guardando centavos y pasadores.

Se llevó todo su trabajo de arte cuando se fue; nuestras paredes están casi vacías ahora.

El verano en el que fuimos a California, nos detuvimos en lo que parecía como un museo de arte cualquiera en el camino y nos sentamos por lo que parecieron horas a observar las pinturas y esculturas. Recuerdo haberme sentido tan ansiosa, como cualquier niño de diez años lo hubiera hecho. No le prestaba atención a las obras maestras que estaban a nuestro alrededor, no me importaba. Solo podía ver la expresión de asombro de mamá cada vez que veía una escultura de Degas. La manera en la que dejaba salir un suspiro cuando una pintura o fotografía llamaba su atención.

Nunca entendí su fascinación con el arte, pero después de que empacara sus cosas dos semanas antes de mi onceavo cumpleaños y se fuera, me obsesioné con saber por qué se sentía de la manera en la que lo hacía por esos artistas y sus trabajos, quizá si averiguaba su pasión, podría hacer lo mismo con su mentalidad. Quizá descubriría todo lo que me había perdido en esos años en los que no había prestado demasiada atención.

No dejó nada más que un libro que se había caído tras su estantería; una guía de recopilación de uno de los museos a los que habíamos ido aquel verano. Nunca le he dicho a mi papá que lo tengo, aún lo mantengo escondido bajo mi colchón.

Las páginas están gastadas ahora mientras hojeo el libro. Dejé a Edward con Jessica en la fogata en la casa de Emmett, ella salió poco después de mi pseudoconfesión, con Edward comenzando a hacer preguntas que no quería que hiciera, así que salí de ahí tan rápido como pude.

Ahora estoy llorando pero no sé cuándo comencé, y la humedad en mis mejillas me sorprende. No he llorado en mucho tiempo, especialmente no por mi madre y mucho menos por un chico.

Este dolor nunca desaparecerá, el sentimiento de pérdida me ahogará por completo. Nunca tendré esa cercanía y el entendimiento que deseo, pero parece que nunca me cansaré de intentarlo, quiero hundirme en estas pinturas e historias para siempre. Edward es una dolorosa distracción.

Lloro en silencio en mi habitación hasta que Halloween desaparece y la música y el ruido en la casa de Emmett se vuelven más y más lejanos, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, sí sucedió. Y soy dolorosamente recordada de ese hecho cuando mi teléfono suena en la mitad de la noche mientras estoy acostada en la cama, mirando la pared. Es un número que no reconozco, así que lo dejo irse directo al buzón de voz. Pero suena de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Para la cuarta llamada, contesto.<p>

—¿Hola? —Mi tono es más duro de lo que planeaba, incluso para un susurro.

—_¿Bella?_ —susurra la voz rasposa_—. ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?_

—Porque son las tres de la mañana, ¿quién es?

—_Es Edward_ —responde, pero alarga su nombre, así que suena más como _Edwaaaaaard_.

—Edward, ¿por qué estás llamándome, cómo conseguiste este número? —Deseo que mi corazón deje de acelerarse y espero que mi voz no muestre lo alterada que estoy.

—_Detalles sin importancia. Ven afuera_. —Abro mis cortinas y presiono mi cara contra la ventana. Claramente, Edward está sentado bajo el árbol que se encuentra entre mi casa y la de Emmett, con el teléfono en su oreja, pero se pone de pie de repente_—. Ahora sí puedo verte_ —dice con alegría.

—Eres tan extraño —murmuro pero sonrío contra mi voluntad.

—_Te estoy saludando, ¿puedes verme?_ —Edward está más cerca de mi ventana, su brazo se mueve con rapidez.

—Te estás poniendo en ridículo.

—_¿Vas a salir o no?_

—Dame un minuto. —Con eso, cuelgo el teléfono y camino hacia mi baño, asegurándome que mi rostro no se vea tan hinchado. No puedo recordar si la patrulla de Charlie está afuera o no. Mi cabello es un desastre por estar presionado contra la almohada y estoy usando la playera más vieja que tengo.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, evitando el escalón que rechina, trato de convencerme para no estar nerviosa, porque solo es Edward y solo somos amigos.

Solo son las tres de la mañana.

Seguramente ya no está tan ebrio.

Abro la puerta y dejo que se cierre lentamente, descubriendo que papá, efectivamente, está en casa, la patrulla está afuera. Edward está dando grandes pasos hacia mí y cuando me alcanza, su sonrisa es imposiblemente grande. Se deja caer en el suelo, llevándome con él.

—Estás ebrio —digo, golpeando mi hombro con el suyo. Él resopla.

—Ya no tanto —dice con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está Jessica? —pregunto.

—Se fue, no lo sé. Hablando de Jess, me abandonaste con ella y todo lo que puedo decir es: _¿qué clase de amiga eres? _—No puedo evitar mi risa y él ríe a mi lado.

—Quiero decir —jadeo—, pensé que te gustaba, ustedes se veían bastante cómodos cuando llegaron juntos en la fiesta. No quise interrumpir o algo así. —Muerdo mi labio, quizá dije demasiado, quizá crucé la línea. Él rueda los ojos.

—Jess está bien —dice lentamente, tomando una profunda respiración—. Pero no quería estar con _ella_; yo quería estar _contigo._

Mi corazón está acelerado y él luce como un desastre, para ser honestos. Su cabello está por todos lados, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos sobre él toda la noche. Sus ojos lucen cansados y su nariz brilla por la grasa de su rostro y su camisa está completamente arrugada.

Aun así es hermoso, y su voz es imposiblemente más profunda y rasposa que lo usual.

No respondo, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo, y él está mirándome también, su sonrisa es pequeña pero es tan, tan _hermosa_.

—Bella —dice.

—¿Sí? —Respiro.

—Dime algo sobre ti. No sé nada de ti. —Suspiro y pienso su propuesta, tratando de descubrir algo interesante acerca de mí.

—Me rompí la muñeca cuando tenía trece. Puedo doblarla con gran facilidad ahora —le digo y lo demuestro. Me había caído de mi bicicleta y Alice no dejaba de llorar porque así es de emocional. Limpié su rostro con mi playera envuelta en mi mano buena e hicimos el viaje de vuelta a su casa para que pudiéramos ir a Emergencias.

—Eso es tan asqueroso —se queja Edward, pero sus ojos brillan—. Me hice un esguince en el tobillo una vez.

—Eso no es nada. Me he roto la muñeca, la pierna en tres lados diferentes, he tenido dos contusiones y me removieron el apéndice _y_ las amígdalas cuando tenía ocho años —le digo, enumerando cada hecho con mis dedos. Edward se ríe histéricamente a mi lado.

—Dios, ¿cómo es que sigues _viva_?

—Tenemos un hospital decente aquí —le digo—. ¿A tu papá le gusta trabajar aquí?

—Lo ama —contesta él—. Ama Forks y le encanta poder conectarse con sus pacientes. El hospital de Chicago era muy grande.

—Eso es genial —le digo y en verdad lo siento. Me pregunto si alguna vez conoceré a sus padres.

—Como sea, dime más —me dice. Y lo hago. Pasamos las siguientes horas congelándonos en el porche mientras le cuento cómo mi papá es alérgico a los perros y cómo siempre he querido vivir en la ciudad. Edward me habla sobre Chicago e imaginamos lo que haríamos si pudiéramos pasar un día ahí. Me hace reír con sus historias y le doy una expresión seria cuando menciono todos los gastos que tendríamos. Usualmente termina rodando los ojos hacia mis hipotéticas preocupaciones pero siempre las tiene en consideración.

—Amo el amanecer. —Edward suspira, haciéndose para atrás y recargándose en sus codos. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, tan solo se veía un rayo de luz entre los árboles. Volteo hacia él para ver el indicio de un bostezo en sus labios.

—Papá se despertará pronto —digo, luchando por reprimir mi propio bostezo.

—¿Incluso después de una larga noche como esta? —pregunta, rascando la barba que ha empezado a crecer en su mandíbula.

—Sí, nunca duerme más de cuatro o cinco horas por la noche, siempre le digo que eso no es sano pero nunca me escucha. Y eso combinado con la cantidad de carne roja que come. Y no me hagas empezar con las vitaminas.

—Cuidas bien de él, ¿no es cierto? —pregunta Edward suavemente. Sus ojos están cansados.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Suspiro mientras me levanto, estirando mis músculos. Edward me imita y no puedo evitar mirar la porción de la piel de su abdomen que queda a la vista cuando se estira. Mi corazón late más fuerte.

—Apesta que tengas que ser tú —dice y me congelo. No sé por qué me sorprende tanto que él sepa acerca de mamá pero lo hace. Por supuesto, alguien le dijo, especialmente alguien como Jessica o Lauren. Puedo escucharlas ahora: _Oh, Bella Swan es un completo desastre. Su mamá se fue y ella se volvió tan extraña. Aléjate de ella._

Edward siente mi incomodidad.

—Lo siento, no es mi lugar para decir algo así —dice y se rasca detrás del cuello. Las arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos me dicen que en verdad se siente mal por ello.

—Está bien —le digo, probablemente demasiado rápido.

—¿Quieres hablar de…?

—¡No! —lo interrumpo rápida y fuertemente; él frunce el ceño—. Quiero decir —añado—, está bien. Estoy bien. ¿Tu auto está cerca? —Necesito que se vaya pero mi pecho duele ante la idea de él yéndose de este porche.

—Sí, está por allá. —Apunta con su pulgar a la entrada de Emmett, donde está un pequeño auto plateado.

—Te acompaño —le digo, forzándome a respirar con normalidad. Él camina junto a mí lentamente, tentativamente. Me preocupa que él comience a tratarme diferente. Sus hombros están hundidos y sus ojos no se despegan de sus zapatos. Muerdo mi labio.

—No te sientas mal, Edward —le digo en lo que pretendía que fuera un tono seguro, pero mi voz se rompe. No sé por qué estoy tan triste, mi mamá era un tema que difícilmente sacaba una reacción en mí. Quizá solo estoy preocupada de que él se dé cuenta del desastre que soy y se aleje de mí.

Ese es un pensamiento ilógico, ¿cierto?

Él aún luce como si se estuviera castigando a sí mismo cuando llegamos a su auto.

—Edward —le digo con firmeza. Su silencio es tan raro para mí; está matándome—. No te pongas extraño conmigo, lo estábamos haciendo tan bien. —Río débilmente. Él suspira pero me da una pequeña sonrisa torcida, su hoyuelo marcándose en su mejilla—. ¿Te veo el lunes? —pregunto.

—Hasta el lunes —dice y su mano se mueve, como si quisiera tocarme. Retira su mano y mi cuerpo duele por la pérdida.

Veo a Edward irse calle abajo y me quedo donde estoy aun después de que se haya ido, hasta que escucho a alguien carraspeando detrás de mí. Emmett y Rosalie están sentados en su porche, mirándome. Emmett luce completamente divertido, Rosalie parece intrigada.

—Lo siento —digo nerviosamente y Emmett me saluda.

Prácticamente corro a casa, mi rostro ardiendo en diferentes tonos de rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Seguramente diré esto con todos los capítulos, pero éste es uno de los mejores. ¿Acaso no lo amaron? :´3<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews y, por supuesto, a Yanina por betear :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Simple as This<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Rosalie Hale está mirándome de la manera en la que lo hizo en casa de Emmett el sábado por la mañana. La campana apenas acaba de sonar y estoy caminando hacia Física lentamente, aún cansada por no haber dormido en Halloween. Papá me había dejado dormir hasta las nueve la siguiente mañana pero me despertó cuando, accidentalmente, azotó la puerta al salir de la casa.

Realmente, no había nada inusual ahí.

Lo que _sí _es inusual es Rosalie mirando a cualquiera —especialmente a mí— sin su usual mirada de indiferencia. Preocupada, me paso una mano por el área de la nariz y la boca, por si tengo algo en el rostro. Ella arquea una de sus perfectas cejas y finalmente deja de mirarme para mirar al pizarrón. Tomo una profunda respiración.

Estoy preocupada de que Jessica le haya dicho algo acerca de mí y Edward. No es que haya algo que contar, pero Jessica es propensa a sobre reaccionar.

Pienso demasiado acerca de esto por el resto del día, aunque Rosalie dejó de mirar en mi dirección.

Cuando llego a Estudio independiente, Edward ya se encuentra sentado en nuestra mesa, dibujando furiosamente. Su cuerpo entero está concentrado en su trabajo. Cuando paso junto a él, alcanzo a ver un poco de unas perfectas líneas negras en el papel frente a él. Dejo mi mochila en el suelo con cuidado, no queriendo interrumpirlo. Mechones de cabello cobrizo caen en su frente y siento mi corazón encogerse. Alejo el sentimiento sacudiendo mi cabeza y dirigiéndome al escritorio de la señora Cope para mostrarle mi progreso con mi Paint-by-Numbers. Hablamos un poco sobre eso y ella mira el ensayo que he escrito para acompañarlo.

—Estoy impresionada con tu trabajo, hasta ahora, Bella. Este tipo de investigación y redacción es de nivel universitario —dice ella, y le sonrío—. Definitivamente quiero mirar tus ensayos de solicitud antes de que los mandes. ¿Qué escuelas solicitaste?

Comienzo a contar las escuelas con mis dedos mientras las enlisto.

—La Universidad de Washington, la Seattle Pacific, la Oregon State, algunas escuelas privadas en California, aunque Northwestern es mi mayor sueño imposible.

La señora Cope parece complacida, aunque algo molesta, con mi última frase.

—No hables de esa manera, Bella. Eres una excelente estudiante, ellos serían afortunados de tenerte.

—La matrícula por sí sola cuesta más que la casa de mi padre. —Suspiro.

—Préstamos y becas, cariño. Ahora ve a trabajar. —Se voltea para seguir trabajando en la cerámica y yo regreso a mi asiento, Edward ya no está dibujando. Está mirándome, con las cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunto preocupada. ¿Por qué todos están mirándome hoy?

—¿Northwestern, eh? —pregunta y parece como si estuviera tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

—Sí —le digo lentamente, sacando mis pinturas y sentándome frente a él.

No puede resistirlo más, una enorme sonrisa divide su rostro en dos.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto, y él ríe.

—No, es mi turno de ser misterioso, creo. —Sé perfectamente de lo que está hablando y siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunto, esperando que las cosas no sigan raras entre nosotros.

—Bien, supongo. —Suspira—. Tyler Crowley terminó con una chica de primer año en el almuerzo enfrente de todos en nuestra mesa y ella estaba tan triste, fue terrible.

—Eso _sí _suena terrible —le digo con simpatía. Recuerdo haber visto a alguien alejarse corriendo de su mesa a la mitad del almuerzo. Estaba demasiado distraída mirando a Edward para notar quién era.

—Apesta que Jasper no tenga el almuerzo en ese periodo. Tyler y Jess y todos los demás están bien, supongo, pero no lo sé. Siento que no tengo nada de qué hablar con ellos. Solamente estoy… ahí. —Eso me molesta. No estoy segura porqué, pero el pensamiento de Edward sintiéndose fuera de lugar me oprime el pecho. Me doy cuenta de que quizá él no es tan abierto con todos como lo es conmigo.

Lo que ocasiona que diga mi siguiente oración.

En realidad no quería que saliera. Es hacer lo opuesto a lo que necesito hacer, necesito mantener una distancia entre los dos.

Pero mi boca forma las palabras y mi lengua las expulsa de todos modos.

—Siempre puedes sentarte con Alice y conmigo, si tú quieres. —Su alegría es escondida por una mirada escéptica.

—No quiero entrometerme —dice con cautela. Esta es mi oportunidad para arrepentirme. _Retráctate. Hazlo._

—Está bien, en realidad. Sería agradable escuchar a alguien hablar de algo más que no sea Jasper Whitlock. —Edward me sonríe.

—Pero piensa en todas las cosas relacionadas con Jasper que puedo traer a la conversación —dice alegremente, y yo gimo.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión. —_Hazlo_. _Por favor._

—Me comportaré, lo prometo. —Su sonrisa me derrite, y me doy cuenta de que en verdad estoy emocionada por verlo en el almuerzo, no porque me guste mirarlo sino porque realmente me gusta como persona. Quería escuchar más de sus historias y más de las cosas que hacen que sus ojos brillen.

Me pregunto si él también quiere saber esas cosas acerca de mí y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el hecho de que es probable que él nunca me conozca como yo siento que lo conozco.

—¿Edward? —digo de repente, sin darme cuenta de que he estado perdida en mis pensamientos por demasiado tiempo. Él alza la mirada desde su cuaderno de dibujos, expectante—. ¿Qué escuelas has solicitado?

—Por todos lados, en realidad —dice—. Muchos lugares en la costa este. —Sonrío pero tengo el presentimiento de que parecía más como una mueca. Mi distancia es justificada.

Él se habrá ido para agosto.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día en el almuerzo, Edward se encuentra conmigo en la puerta. Está esperando cuando yo entro, mirando a todos lados escépticamente, pero su mirada se ilumina cuando me ve.<p>

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto lentamente, y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa cuando veo la suya.

—Llegas algo tarde; no sabía si habías cambiado de opinión respecto al almuerzo. —Si no estuviera irradiando confianza constantemente, diría que había un poco de inseguridad en su voz.

—¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión? —pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo _sé_, Bella. —Suspira pero parece divertido. Quizá estoy perdiéndome de un chiste. Nos paramos en la fila para la comida y Edward me pregunta sobre mis clases y yo me río de las manchas de tinta en sus manos.

Pasamos a Jessica en nuestro camino a la mesa y prácticamente puedo sentir la furia irradiando de su piel mientras tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Ella va a matarme —le susurro a Edward después de que estuviéramos a una distancia adecuada. Él se ríe con demasiada fuerza.

Alice ya está sentada y no parece sorprendida de vernos juntos. En realidad, difícilmente alza la mirada de su revista.

—Estaba preguntándome cuánto tiempo le tomaría invitarte aquí —murmura ella, pasando una mano por su cabello corto. Las puntas son azules ahora. Mi rostro prácticamente se encuentra en llamas. Edward le sonríe y golpea ligeramente mi hombro con su brazo.

—Creo que ella solamente quería verme sufrir —dice él. Me pregunto cuántas veces ellos han salido juntos con Jasper. Cuánto me he perdido.

—Como sea —digo, pero no termino mi oración mientras me siento frente a Alice. Edward se sienta junto a mí.

Alice sonríe pero le pregunta a Edward sobre un libro que están leyendo en Inglés.

Exhalo.

* * *

><p>Papá está en casa relativamente temprano esta noche, y por temprano me refiero a las ocho de la noche. Me ayuda a hacer espagueti y es raro tenerlo alrededor de esta manera, así que prendo el televisor en la otra habitación para que nuestro silencio sea menos tenso. Chocamos entre nosotros de manera incómoda, prendiendo la estufa o cortando hierbas.<p>

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —pregunta mientras cuelo la pasta.

—Um, bien. Nada emocionante —le digo, mirándolo. Las cejas de Charlie están casi juntas y tengo el presentimiento de que se está esforzando demasiado.

—¿Y tus solicitudes? ¿Cómo van? —Su voz es más tensa, más clara que sus usuales murmullos.

—Van bien —digo lentamente mientras me muevo para acomodar la mesa. Él asiente y se sirve pasta en su plato, concentrándose en la comida frente a él—. ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto, y él detiene por un momento lo que está haciendo, pero continúa, tratando aún más de parecer calmado y normal.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dice demasiado rápido. Alzo una ceja—. Todo está bien, Bella. Solamente estoy estresado por el trabajo.

Lo dejo pasar porque su tono me obliga a hacerlo.

Él luce como si estuviera en guerra consigo mismo por algo, y yo me pongo más agitada y preocupada por su expresión y tengo la sensación de que está ocultándome secretos. Comemos el resto de nuestra cena en un tenso silencio, solo interrumpido por el masticar de Charlie y mi tenedor raspando en el plato. Cuando me levanto para limpiar la mesa, incapaz de soportarlo más, él se aclara la garganta incómodamente mientras deja su plato en el fregadero.

—Te quiero, cariño —dice, y siento mis hombros relajarse.

—Sé que lo haces, papá. —Él sonríe por debajo de su bigote.

—Solamente quería asegurarme de que lo supieras. Sé que no estoy aquí demasiado y que no digo muchas cosas pero… —Lo deja ahí y se encoge de hombros.

—Te quiero, papá —le digo con mi rostro ardiendo. No estoy segura de qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Mi papá usualmente no es muy vocal o cariñoso, así que sé que lo que sea que está molestándole, debe de ser serio. Pero también es increíblemente honesto conmigo.

Siento que debería preguntarle directamente qué es lo que está pasando, pero estoy tan abrumada por los sentimientos y un nudo se está formando en mi garganta, así que limpio tan rápido como puedo, dejándolo frente a la televisión mientras escapo hacia mi habitación. Considero llamar a Alice para analizar la situación pero recuerdo que iba a salir con Jasper esta noche. Siento mi ansiedad crecer y necesito hablar con alguien y mi corazón salta cuando me doy cuenta de quién es la mejor opción para ocupar esa posición. Saco mi teléfono y me deslizo por mis llamadas recientes hasta que encuentro el número que quiero.

Él contesta al tercer timbrazo.

—_Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué sorpresa es esta_ —dice Edward. Su voz es rasposa pero tan alegre que casi puedo _sentir_ la tensión dejar mi cuerpo.

—Solamente quería… hablar, supongo —le digo y me doy cuenta de que no tengo un plan para esta conversación, solamente necesitaba escuchar su voz.

—_¿No tuviste suficiente de mí en el almuerzo_? —bromea, y ruedo mis ojos incluso aunque no pueda verme.

—Créeme, tuve _suficiente. _—Se ríe suavemente y me acomodo alrededor de una almohada en mi cama, poniendo el libro que estaba leyendo en mi mesa de noche.

—_Por favor, me extrañaste._

—Wow, ya me arrepiento de haberte llamado —le digo, suspirando dramáticamente. Él resopla.

—_Okay, he terminado._

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Sí. Algo así._

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? —pregunto, mi sonrisa es enorme.

—_Cambiadora de tema_ —me dice_—. Estuvo bien, mi mamá hizo filete así que en realidad fue increíble, antes mentí._

Me río y él me cuenta más de su noche, su tarea e incluso me da algunas recomendaciones de canciones y me presiona con ellas hasta que las escucho con el teléfono presionado a mi oreja. Estamos en el teléfono por casi tres horas, Charlie apenas me cruza por la mente. La voz y la risa de Edward me consumen. Es casi medianoche cuando él me escucha bostezar y bosteza en respuesta.

—_Ve a la cama, Bella_ —dice adormilado. Lo escucho moverse al otro lado de la línea. Me pregunto si también está en la cama y qué es lo que está usando. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo se ve su cabello en este momento?

—Okay —digo suavemente porque no confío en mi voz para decir algo más.

—_Te veo mañana_ —me dice.

—Nos vemos, buenas noches, Edward.

—_Buenas noches, Bella._ —Mi pecho se siente como si estuviera colapsando en sí mismo mientras escucho un clic y él se ha ido. Pero me siento contenta con eso, mis mejillas me duelen de sonreír y me siento más _ligera._

Ni siquiera tomo mi libro, ¿cómo puedo concentrarme en estructuras medievales cuando la voz de Edward Cullen está envolviendo mis pulmones?

Por una vez, me duermo en mi almohada y no en un libro, unos ojos de bosque me guían hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo vieron a estos muchachos? No sé ustedes pero yo los amo :´)<strong>

**¿Creen que Charlie le esté ocultando algo a Bella? ¡Espero sus opiniones en sus reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a Yanina por el beteo :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
